PBA 005a
Lira the Wiz (Maident) looks out at the view. 8:47:16 PM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) enters. 8:47:22 PM Janis (Ranger): It looks really pretty. 8:47:48 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) turns halfway around. "I kind of want to show Jhett." 8:48:00 PM Janis (Ranger): ...do you like him? 8:48:16 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) shakes her head. "No, but it's a good view, and should be shared." 8:48:21 PM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) nods 8:48:53 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) sits. 8:48:55 PM Janis (Ranger): What did you do before you came here? 8:49:08 PM Janis (Ranger): I know what almost everyone else did, but not you. 8:49:15 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Here? I ate breakfast. 8:49:19 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) smiles weakly. 8:49:33 PM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) laughs. "You know what I mean." 8:49:58 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): I was part of a patrol unit. 8:50:04 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Intrigue, Solitaire. 8:50:09 PM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) nods 8:50:18 PM Janis (Ranger): You were like a cop then? 8:50:21 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Kind of similar to bounty hunting in a way. 8:50:28 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) laughs softly. "No, not a cop." 8:50:39 PM Janis (Ranger): Good. 8:50:51 PM Janis (Ranger): I mean, I'm glad they have cops, but they're not all very good. 8:52:38 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) quietly nods, hesitating before speaking again. "How's Flamey?" 8:53:01 PM Janis (Ranger): She's good. It looks like we're gonna keep her afterall. 8:53:16 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) looks taken aback. "Why? Are you sure?" 8:53:30 PM Janis (Ranger): Yep. Nation says that if she came out of a pod, she can't leave anyway. 8:53:43 PM Janis (Ranger): If we are off Nation too long, then we end up back in the pod. 8:54:16 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) takes this into consideration. "So... we're stuck here until we die." 8:54:25 PM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) loses her smile. 8:54:36 PM Janis (Ranger): Well, I guess. Or until we fix Nation. 8:54:55 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) looks determined. "Well we should make him jump. It's been too long since his last one." 8:55:07 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Not gonna fix him by staying put... 8:55:18 PM Janis (Ranger): I guess so. 8:55:31 PM Janis (Ranger): But we should wait a little bit, until the others are ready too. 8:55:39 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) nods and stands. 8:55:45 PM Janis (Ranger): Hey, Lira. 8:55:54 PM Janis (Ranger): When did you get your magic? 8:56:01 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) blinks. 8:56:03 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Sorry? 8:56:13 PM Janis (Ranger): Your magic. When could you use it? 8:56:40 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) considers this for awhile. "I think around the age of 70 or 80" 8:57:00 PM | Edited 8:57:10 PM Janis (Ranger): How old do you think that would be for a hal...Human? 8:57:32 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) smiles. "You can learn magic, if that's what you're trying to ask." 8:57:38 PM Janis (Ranger): No I can't. 8:57:46 PM Janis (Ranger): ...I tried...it doesn't work. 8:58:46 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) considers. "I believe Kalor would know more about this matter. I'm afraid I have never met somebody unable to use magic at all." 8:59:29 PM Janis (Ranger): ...ok... 8:59:33 PM Janis (Ranger): Thanks. 8:59:55 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) briefly bows. "Let's see if the rest of the group is ready for a jump." 9:00:01 PM Janis (Ranger): Ok. 9:00:20 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) smiles and descends. 9:00:25 PM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) follows.